Our Time Now
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: It's a day of festivities and Silver plans to dance at least once with the princess. Silver/Blaze. One-shot. Requested by Alyssacookie.


**A/N: **Hello again everyone. I hope you all had a nice time during the holidays.

**Sword:** I did! Santa brought me lots o' stuff! Thank you Santa!

**Pen:** Sword, Santa isn't-

*covers Pen's mouth* isn't in need of thanks. He does it out of the goodness of his heart.

**Sword:** Thanks anyway!

Well this is a request from Alyssacookie. It takes place in the Sonic Rush universe. All characters are owned by Sega. *lets go of Pen*

**Pen:** *brushes himself off* And the song that inspired this travesty is property of Plain White T's. What an awful name.

**Sword: **But I like white t's.

Anyway, here's-

**Our Time Now**

"Your highness?"

Blaze's head slipped from its propped position in her hand. Catching herself, she straightened up in her chair and stifled an oncoming yawn. The lilac cat turned to the source of the voice, which was an advisor sitting at her side. He was peering at Blaze through thick glasses that he kept adjusting. "Do try to show some more enthusiasm, your highness," he sighed.

"My apologies," Blaze replied, forcing another yawn away. "I just can't help thinking I would rather be asleep than here. Actually, I would rather be anywhere else than here."

She gestured at the large ballroom that she and the advisor sat in. From their end of the room, they could see the formally dressed crowd chatting with one another, eating the various hors d'oeuvres, and dancing stiffly to the wooden, boring, and almost sad waltz echoing softly, but loud enough to be heard by all, throughout the ballroom. The room itself was lavishly decorated with generic streamers running from the large chandeliers, which cast a bright light on the party goers below.

"Your highness, this is a celebration. A party of sorts," the advisor said. "This celebration, which you so yearn to leave, is to-"

"Give everyone a day or rest and relaxation," Blaze finished with a hollow tone. She had heard it so many times that she knew it by heart. "To relax the population's body and soul, increase morale among troops, and have a merry time. I know, I know." The young princess rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," she moaned. She swore that the sound of the waltz was slowing down even more than before. "But must it be this dull?"

"What do you mean Princess?" The advisor glanced out over the crowd quickly. "It seems like they are enjoying themselves."

"Hardly," Blaze responded. "Everyone is too busy masking their haughty and egotistical demeanor by acting prim and sophisticated. No one is actually talking about anything at all. They're all making idle chat about meaningless things," Blaze continued, her voice slowly rising. The advisor looked around nervously, checking to see if anyone could hear her and whether or not he should calm her down. "The whole thing is giving me a headache." She rubbed her temple as if to emphasize her point. "I apologize, but this is not a party. It is more like a political meeting without the backstabbing."

"Well, what would you change about it then?" the advisor asked, hoping to steer her clear of doing something rash. He knew that it was highly unlikely, given Blaze's mature nature, but one could never be too careful.

"Well for starters," Blaze pointed at the group of violinists, pianists, and celloists playing on a stage for the dancers. "I would change that waltz to something more befitting a celebration."

* * *

At the other end of the room, standing near the food, was Silver and a brown raccoon. Silver was leaning against the table while his friend sampled the delicious food.

"I tell ya, I love this day," the raccoon commented, throwing a piece of shrimp in his mouth. "No work, free food." He paused as a rabbit dressed in a pink gown walked by, winking at the both of them. "Not ta mention all the lovely ladies, eh?" He nudged Silver, nearly knocking the hedgehog over.

"Oh, uh, right!" Silver quickly nodded, before resuming his original position. He kept looking to the other side of the room briefly before turning his gaze downwards again.

"It's a free day and everything is legal. There will be no rules tonight man._**  
**_If there were we'd break 'em." He looked at Silver, but the hedgehog had an air of depression about him. Ok, what's eatin' ya?" the raccoon asked. Silver glanced up to see his friend standing with his arms crossed and a cocked eyebrow. "You've been quiet all night. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Silver replied.

"Yeah right." The raccoon's mouth slowly grew into a grin as if an idea occurred to him. "It wouldn't happen to do with a certain princess, would it?"

Silver quickly shook his head, but his hard blushing gave him away. "What makes you think that?"

His friend shrugged. "Well one reason could be that you've done nothing but throw quick looks at her all night." This was true. Ever since he had arrived, Silver had kept an eye on Blaze.

Silver grabbed a glass of wine behind him and held it to his lips. "So what if you are right? What's it matter?" he asked as he drank.

His friend sighed. "Look. Just go up and ask her for a dance already."

Silver choked, coughing hard and nearly dropping the glass. He fumbled with it as it flew into the air before he remembered he had telekinetic powers. Once this realization hit him, he caught the glass with his ability and put it back on the table. Silver turned to his friend, who couldn't help but laugh at the scene, and replied, "Dance? What makes you think-"

"Save it lover boy. We know how much you like her and I see how much you want ta ask her for a dance. I can see it in your eyes."

Silver averted his eyes, not wanting to give anything else away in case his friend was right. "Wait, 'we'? Who's we?"

His friend grinned slyly. "All of us in the barracks. And don't try to tell us you're not into her. Nothing's gonna stop us now from knowing you do like her."

Silver sighed. "Well so what? Why would she want to dance with me anyway?"

The raccoon grabbed a glass of wine for himself. "Gee, I dunno. Could it be because you two are great friends and have been since childhood?" He took a sip as he let Silver dwell on the statement. "Or it could be she likes you as well?"

"How would you know?"

"Well," the raccoon put a finger to his chin, "didn't she request you as her head bodyguard? Or whenever the princess insists on patrolling the borders like the rest of us, who does she bring along?"

Silver shook his head. "Okay, okay. You've made-"

"And who's the only person that ever seems to brighten her mood? Put a smile on her face?"

"Alright! You've made your point," Silver nearly shouted. He quickly looked around, thoroughly embarrassed by his outburst.

"Ok so let's get down to it. The big question: so you gonna ask her?"

"Yeah, I will," Silver replied.

"Now?"

"Now?" Silver's eyes widened. "B-but-"

"No 'buts' lover boy!" The raccoon ran around behind him and shoved him towards Blaze. "No better time than the present. Now get going!"

Silver was thrust into the middle of the crowded floor. He looked back, but could no longer see his friend. Sighing, he reluctantly dragged himself across the room, all the time preparing what he would say to Blaze.

"Would you like- no, no," he muttered. "If it pleases your highness..." He kept muttering to himself, drawing some glares from the snooty people he passed by. Eventually he reached Blaze's side of the room and stood awestruck.

From where he had been earlier, he had not seen exactly how beautiful the purple furred princess was tonight. Dressed in royal blue garments and sparkling slippers, Silver found himself short of breath. He also noticed the silver tiara, which Blaze found silly, perched atop her head. The whole sight just made Silver freeze.

In staying rooted to his spot, he caught a snatch of the conversation Blaze was currently having with an old advisor at her side. "Well what would you change about it then?" the advisor asked her.

Blaze looked up in Silver's direction, but she did not look at him. Rather she looked over him. "Well for starters," she pointed, causing Silver to follow her finger to the group of musicians playing, "I would change that waltz to something more befitting a celebration."

Silver looked back as Blaze lowered her voice to talk to her advisor even more. But Silver no longer cared to eavesdrop. An idea had struck and he decided it was his best chance if he ever hoped to dance with Blaze tonight. Quickly, he ran towards the musicians, bumping into people and stumbling over his own feet in excitement and hope that his idea would work.

* * *

Blaze had stopped arguing with her advisor a while ago and decided to simply rough it out. She thought that she could slip out early. She cats surreptitious glances at all the exits, planning her escape when the time was right.

The waltz stopped and everyone in the ballroom clapped. This shook Blaze out of her plotting and she joined in with the clapping as well.

One of the musicians raised his hands to the crowd. "Thank you. This next song is in dedication to her highness," he said. He turned back to the rest of the band as they began to play a more upbeat, lively rock tune.

Blaze lost all prior thoughts of escape and sat up straighter. "Wow," she smiled at her just-as-surprised advisor. "Guess someone here can read minds."

"Or just knows you very well," a voice from the side said. Blaze turned to find Silver standing there. He fidgeted, doing anything he could with his nervous hands and constantly giving her anxious smiles before looking away. Just his whole demeanor made Blaze's heart lighter.

Silver stepped closer and bowed before both of them. "If your majesty desires, might I ask her for a dance?"

Blaze smiled at the formality. The first smile of the night. "Of course," she replied. She stood up and Silver extended his arm, allowing her to take it. Blaze did and he led her to the dance floor.

Blaze was now grinning happily. Instead of a boring social gathering, this felt like a party to her. It felt right, with Silver leading her to the middle of the floor and a song she liked is right where we belong is how she would put it.

Once they were in the middle, Silver turned to Blaze. She could see sweat glistening on his face and chuckled at how cute it made him in the distance, someone shouted, "Turn up the music." Blaze glanced around to see that many eyes were now on Silver and her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," Silver muttered.

Blaze cocked an eyebrow at him. She could tell he was really nervous now. "You okay?" she asked kindly.

Silver nodded. "Yeah, just um," but he trailed off and simply began dancing. Blaze was surprised at just how well he could dance. "This is the dance for all the lovers," the musician from earlier shouted out as they kept playing. "So all you guys, this is the chance to ask that girl for a dance."

Blaze could see more disapproving stares than happy ones as Silver spun her around. The disapproving ones belonged to some of the elder people, mostly her advisors and staff, that thought dancing with her bodyguard was beneath her. That rather she should be dancing with a suitor instead.

However, none had caught Blaze's eye. In fact, the only guy that came to her mind when she thought potential suitor was Silver. Blaze was never exactly sure why as she had never dwelled on it, but right now, she could see why. They were two close friends and she liked him. Even his innocent and naive nature. But now that she realized it, Blaze knew that she wanted Silver and her to become more than friends.

Unfortunately, Silver stopped as he almost tripped over Blaze's feet, knocking her thoughts away. A look of worry crossed his face as he began profusely apologizing. Blaze nearly laughed and put a finger to Silver's lips. Blaze didn't know why - maybe it was the music, Silver, or some combination - ,but she decided to she was taking a chance. In fact, they were both taking a chance for one another. But Blaze did not care what anybody said. Finally, she could do something she had been thinking about doing for a while. And she decided to as soon as the dance was over.

"Shut up," Blaze grinned, lowering her finger. "It's our time now. Just dance."

Silver nodded, with a small goofy smile on his face that Blaze adored. They kept dancing while most of the crowd had paused their own dances to watch the two. Blaze ignored them and kept Silver's eyes from wandering to the crowd by moving even closer to him.

* * *

Silver's mind told him these are the times that they would remember remember. So he did his best not to break down completely in fear of ruining what could be his best memory to date.

Even though he knew he should not, and Blaze was forcefully trying to keep his attention on her by moving far too close for him not to melt from her sweet scent and beauty, his eyes still stole quick glances.

He could see his friend and a couple of the other guards looking on in admiration while paying off silent bets with each other. Yet most of the stares, or more appropriately glares, came from her advisors. He knew that they could not read his mind, but they still knew what he was thinking.

In a way, both Blaze and he were breaking the city's heart together, especially since Silver was only her bodyguard and had no royal blood running through him. According to the unwritten laws, they did not belong together. But that could not keep Silver from becoming as attracted to Blaze as he was.

Finally, it seemed like the song was ending. So Silver forgot about the angry faces for the next minute as he focused on his footwork. He remembered what Blaze had said. "It's our time now." He repeated that in his 's our time now. Yes, she was right. And he was going to enjoy every second that it lasted.

* * *

The song finished and Blaze and her dancing partner stopped. She ignored the light applause as she just took time to really look at Silver. He bowed quickly and promptly turned around. He walked at a brisk pace toward one of the exits.

Blaze tilted her head in confusion as she followed him. One of her advisors tried to pull her away to "meet some important people", but she yanked away her arm from him. All Blaze knew was that she had to follow Silver.

* * *

Silver reached an empty balcony and grabbed the railing of it tightly. He breathed in the night air, filling his lungs with it and slowing his heart. "What was I thinking?" he muttered. He thought to what his friend had said. "We know how much you like her." Silver shook his head. "No he's wrong. I don't just like her or anything. This is more than just romance or flirting. I..."

"You?" a voice asked. Silver spun around to see Blaze walk over to him, leaning against the railing as well. She stared at him questioningly and repeated, "You?"

Silver suddenly felt his mouth go dry and his face go very hot. He mentally cursed the weather and tried to blame that since most people usually said_**  
**_"It's an endless summer here". But he knew the real reason and it stood right in front of him, batting her eyelashes and frowning slightly. It nearly broke his heart to see her looking at him with...worry? Sadness? And he couldn't hold out much longer.

"I w-what?" he stammered.

Blaze sighed. "I heard you talking to yourself."

Silver's eyes widened. "How much did you hear?"

Blaze chose not to answer and instead changed the subject. "Why did you run out of there?"

Silver turned away, staring at the ground. "I needed some air."

"Liar."

Silver cursed under his breath, wondering how she always knew. In front of her, he was always an open book. It was scary at times. "Tell me the truth."

He nodded, turning back to her, but still facing the ground. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "I," he paused, trying to control his shaking knees. He could feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach, deciding to have fun by tying it in knots. Silver looked up into Blaze's eyes. Those piercing, but soft eyes that seemed to encourage him as if they were leading him through it. "I wanted to get away from those people."

Blaze nodded in understanding. "I barely made it out of there myself." A heavy silence hung between them before she added, "You're a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks," Silver grinned.

"What else is wrong?"

Silver gulped. He could not tell her that he loved her. Despite what his friend said, Silver believed that Blaze saw him only as a friend. "Nothing," he replied, instead of saying one of the many things that came to his mind like "You're so beautiful and I love you" or "Take my heart, I'll take your hand" or some other cheesy line.

Blaze dropped it, much to Silver's relief. "Okay." Another silence which Silver was thankful for. He did not think he could handle any more questioning.

"You're a good dancer as well," Silver commented.

Blaze smiled. "Thank you." A short pause. "By the way, I meant to do something after the dance, but you did not give me a chance."

Silver looked up. "I apologize Princess," he replied, never forgetting how to address her.

Blaze rolled her eyes. He respected people so much that it could be considered a fault. But it was one she had told him she liked. "Well there is still a chance now." Blaze leaned over and gave Silver a quick kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away, chuckling at the heavy blush and confused look plastered on the hedgehog's face.

"Wha?" Silver could barely talk, feeling as if he would melt from the heat in his face.

Blaze shook her head. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." She leaned in and kissed him again. This time, Silver kissed back as he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Blaze's waist as they were falling under the spell of one another's touch and taste.

They eventually broke apart for air, both of them breathing heavily. "I guess," Silver took another breath, "I can say that I really li-no, love you."

Blaze nodded. "I know. You're not exactly subtle about it. All the looks and standing close to me all the time. And your blush as well," she pointed out.

Silver's eyes widened. "I was that obvious?"

Blaze laughed and it sounded like the most beautiful music to him. "You're so naive," she said through the laughter. She calmed down and pecked his cheek. "And I love you too."

He returned her peck and gave one to her neck as well. Blaze giggled. "Stop it. That tickles."

Silver looked up and smiled. "Sorry, but I think this is an addiction," he told the girl.

"Well,let's give in to it later. Right now we have a party to attend."

Silver nodded and offered his arm to Blaze again. She took it and, giving his cheek one more kiss, leaned her tired head on his shoulder. The hedgehog slowly guided his new love into the ballroom.

As they entered, he heard his raccoon friend wolf whistling off in the distance. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! You go man!" Silver smiled as he now agreed with his friend. He really loved this day.

**A/N**:...

**Sword:** What's wrong?

Eh, this didn't really turn off how I envisioned it, but it's all I can think of. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope Alyssa likes it. Whether you liked it or not, drop us a line and give us your thoughts with a review.

**Pen:** Or not. Not like I care.

Ignore him.

**Sword:** Or fight him. En garde!


End file.
